


snow

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: dikotomi - [n.] pembagian atas dua kelompok yang saling bertentangan.(Suho. Malaikat; seputih salju. Sesuatu yang terkadang membuat Juhyun resah.)





	snow

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. 
> 
> [a/n: aku taroh ini di rating khusus karena ada adegan yang menjurus, ya, you’l find out which :))]

Junmyeon bernyanyi untuknya malam itu. Dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi, awalnya hanya suara pelan, sisa lirik yang menemaninya di dalam tadi hanya tinggal sekian kata. Akan tetapi, ketika matanya berserobok dengan mata Juhyun, dia lantas tersenyum, meninggikan volume suaranya, meneruskannya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. _This I Promise You_. Juhyun pernah menyukai lagu ini pada suatu masa di hidupnya, saat ia masih begitu muda, ia mendengarnya di radio.

Juhyun menikmatinya.

Lalu, ia menengok pada bayangannya sendiri di dinding. Pada kilatan sekilas dari permata kecil pada cincin di jari manisnya. Pada lampu tidur yang menunggu untuk dinyalakan. Pada kemeja Junmyeon yang disampirkan di punggung kursi.

Pada Junmyeon.

"... _and with this vow, forever has now begun_ ...."

Di luar jendela, salju pertama Wina turun.

* * *

Junmyeon bisa tertidur dengan lampu ruangan yang masih menyala. Juhyun belum ingin tidur, ia menghampiri jendela, menyentuh kacanya, seolah-olah itu membuatnya mampu menyentuh bulir salju di luar sana.

Juhyun berbisik pada kaca; lagu favoritnya,

" _Mianhae jalhaejuji mothae_ ...."

* * *

Jalanan di bawah diliputi salju tipis, hujannya telah berhenti. Juhyun mengetuk kaca dengan irama yang ia hafal dari bagian terakhir First Snow.

Salju juga menempel pada bingkai bagian luar jendela, tipis sekali. Putih bersih, suci.

_Suho_. Malaikat; seputih salju. Sesuatu yang terkadang membuat Juhyun resah.

Dikotomi. Namanya dikotomi.

Karena jika Junmyeon adalah malaikat, putih sesuci salju, maka bagaimana jika dirinyalah lawannya?

* * *

Junmyeon terbangun saat Juhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu Junmyeon menggosok wajahnya. Dia menoleh ke sisi kosong tempat tidur, dan Juhyun bisa melihat ekspresi panik yang kontan melanda wajah Junmyeon.

"Aku di sini."

Juhyun dapat melihat bagaimana bahu Junmyeon melemas. Ia segera kembali ke tempat tidur. Junmyeon merengkuhnya.

Menciumnya.

Ciumannya hangat sekali; Juhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpinya.

Hangat.

Dan Juhyun resah. Dikotomi sialan. Jika Junmyeon memberinya kehangatan, maka siapakah yang dingin?

* * *

Junmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya pada _headboard_. Juhyun menyeka keringat dari keningnya. Ia mendengar dengan jelas napas Junmyeon yang masih memburu di sisinya. Juhyun menoleh, mendapati keringat masih meluncur pada pelipis Junmyeon—dan ia menyekakannya. Junmyeon melihat ke arahnya dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

“Kautahu?” Junmyeon pun menghadap ke arahnya. “Kau terlihat seperti malaikat dari sini.”

Mungkin bagi Junmyeon cahaya lampu tidur yang ala kadarnya itu membuatnya seperti mengenakan halo. Atau hanya kilatan dari wajahnya yang masih berkeringat. Atau, entahlah. Mata Junmyeon barangkali menemukan lebih banyak hal yang tidak Juhyun lihat.

_Tidak dilihatnya_.

Termasuk, soal malaikat itu.

Persetan dengan dikotomi.

Jika mereka sama-sama malaikat, persetan ciuman siapa yang lebih hangat.

(Juhyun mencium Junmyeon lagi.)


End file.
